<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>would it be enough if i could never give you peace? by L13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209516">would it be enough if i could never give you peace?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L13/pseuds/L13'>L13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One-Shot, post-17x06 (Grey's Anatomy), post-4x05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L13/pseuds/L13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(but i'm a fire and i'll keep your brittle heart warm, if your cascade ocean wave blues come)</p>
<p>She hadn’t believed her little brother all those months ago, and maybe she was just trying to make up for it now. But they had come this far and she was going to see it through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Deluca &amp; Carina Deluca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>would it be enough if i could never give you peace?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologise for any mistakes, both with the Italian and in general. It could use more editing.</p>
<p>16/02/2021: I'm really sorry but there definitely isn't going to be a second part. Mentally, I've just kind of shut down on this.</p>
<p>Title from peace by Taylor Swift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Va bene</em>, now we know where she lives, <em>chiamiamo la polizia</em> (let’s call the police).”</p>
<p>Carina had pulled over two houses down from where the other woman had parked her car.</p>
<p>“We don’t know that this is her house. She could just be picking up more victims. And if she does live here, there could be another Erin inside. I need to get in there.” Recognising his sister’s concern, Andrew explained, “I let her leave with Erin last time. How many other girls has she taken since I let her walk out of the hospital?”</p>
<p>“Andrea, you were the one who tried to save her. You didn’t let them leave.” Her voice was thick with emotion as she covered his hand with her own. The guilt in his eyes mirrored hers. “We did.”</p>
<p>“Carina, <em>non vedo l’ora qui fuori, non quando poteva esserci un’altra ragazza in pericola</em> (I can’t wait out here, not when there could be another girl in danger),” he pleaded.</p>
<p>She hadn’t believed her little brother all those months ago, and maybe she was just trying to make up for it now. But they had come this far and she was going to see it through.</p>
<p>“<em>Cosa hai bisogno che io faccia</em> (what do you need me to do)?”</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>The tension was palpable in the engine even with Andy and Vic on aid car. Maya directed her gaze outside, trying to shut out the anger and worry they were all carrying from the previous day.</p>
<p>Her hand came to rest over the phone in her pocket. Carina had sent her a text to say “<em>Buongiorno</em>” earlier and would most likely be asleep by now. When they talked last night during the doctor’s break, Maya had skirted around the details of her day. Her girlfriend was stressed enough at work as it is without her adding to it.</p>
<p>She had spent hours making and fielding calls and eventually Dean and Robert were released, albeit with charges pending. SPD had insisted on an apology which, understandably, both men refused to give. As if the situation wasn’t bad enough, they were subsequently suspended.</p>
<p>It was made clear to Maya that were it not for the pandemic, every member of 19 who had been at that scene would be joining their fellow firefighters on suspension. There was still an investigation awaiting them though.</p>
<p>The engine came to an abrupt stop causing her to jerk forward in her seat. She mentally chastised herself for zoning out on their way to a fire and not realising they had arrived. As she exited, she saw a woman standing in the middle of the road, light traces of soot visible on her face.</p>
<p>“Ma’am, is this your house?” Maya received a frightened nod in response. “One of your neighbours called in the fire. Can you tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>“I had the oven on but I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew smoke was everywhere.”</p>
<p>“Is there anyone else in the house?”</p>
<p>“No, I live alone.”</p>
<p>After thanking her for answering her questions, Maya left her in Andy and Vic’s care. She turned towards the house to assess the fire but something nearby caught her eye. Before it even fully sunk in, she had already reached for her phone.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Although Carina had been expecting it, the sound of a new text still made her jump. Clutching the phone in her hand, she quickly got out of the car and walked down the street. It was a gut decision to leave the car unlocked, in case they needed to make a swift getaway.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she knocked on the door and then took a few steps to ensure they would be six feet apart. Seconds later, it opened and there stood the woman they had tailed.</p>
<p>“<em>Ciao</em>, I’m sorry to bother you.” Carina was careful not to let her eyes stray to the figure sneaking in through the back. “My car broke down and I called my friend for help, but he didn’t answer. And I don’t know Seattle very well. Do you have the number for <em>un meccanico</em>… a… someone who fixes cars? Or maybe you would know what’s wrong it?”</p>
<p>She gave her an apologetic look. “I’m afraid I can’t help with—”</p>
<p>Her reply was cut short as a phone started to ring. Silence came just as suddenly. She turned to face Carina, regarding the stranger with suspicion.</p>
<p>Sensing her next move, Carina leapt forward and threw her arm in the doorway to stop it from slamming shut. She pushed against it and ran after her, grabbing onto her shoulder to slow her down. In that time, the doctor managed to shout a warning to her brother before she felt her head smash into a wall.</p>
<p>Taking advantage of Carina’s disorientation, the woman shoved her through an open door. At first, she was just falling through air. That is, until she collided with a firm object followed by a cold hard surface.</p>
<p>Her vision went dark.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>“Maya?”</p>
<p>“Who is this?” Her tone was accusing, but the voice that had answered was masculine and absent of an Italian accent.</p>
<p>“Andrew, Carina’s brother.” That information did little to soothe her. And what was that noise? “Listen, I don’t have time to explain, but Carina and I are locked in a basement right now. She may have a head injury and I can smell smoke. I think I heard a fire engine pull up but they won’t know we’re in here.”</p>
<p>“You’re <em>in the house</em>?”</p>
<p>“Wait, are <em>you</em> here?”</p>
<p>“Is it owned by a woman with red hair?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” he said emphatically. “Maya, she’s a sex trafficker.”</p>
<p>“Hold on, we’re coming to get you.” She hung up and immediately began gathering her equipment. “Warren, Montgomery, you’re with me. Bring the Halligan and a backboard. Herrera, call for two more aid cars. Gibson, Hughes…” Her next words came out in a snarl as she glowered at the woman they were treating. “Make sure she doesn’t go anywhere.”</p>
<p>The rest of the team exchanged looks of confusion—the three who had overheard Maya’s side of the call marginally less than the others—and followed her orders.</p>
<p>Luckily, the front door was unlocked, saving them from having to waste time breaking it down. She was about to announce their presence when she heard a repeated thumping sound accompanied by a rattle.</p>
<p>Locating the source with ease, she rushed towards it. “We’re here. Stand clear, we’re going to open it.”</p>
<p>The banging stopped and she gave Ben the okay to approach with the Halligan. He inserted the pick through the shackle of the padlock, then twisted the tool and broke it apart. To his shock, he found his former colleague on the other side.</p>
<p>“<em>DeLuca</em>?”</p>
<p>“Carina…” was all Andrew could say before breaking into a cough. He pointed into the basement. “She got pushed down the stairs.”</p>
<p>Maya practically threw herself down them, jumping straight to the floor with a third of the way left. “Carina?” She placed one hand on her girlfriend’s cheek, stroking a gloved thumb across the skin not covered by her mask. Tears sprung to her eyes at the blood on the side of her head. “Carina?” she tried again.</p>
<p>Behind her, Ben was arguing with Andrew.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving her. She didn’t leave me.”</p>
<p>“DeLuca, we can’t focus on your sister if you end up collapsing from the smoke.”</p>
<p>“The mask will have helped with the smoke inhalation,” Travis reassured her after she noticeably tensed at Ben’s words. A distracted nod was the best he was going to get, so he concentrated on securing Carina to the backboard.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Andy passed Travis the oxygen as soon as they set Carina down on the sidewalk. She had previously offered it to Carina’s brother but he had stubbornly refused.</p>
<p>They watched Maya tenderly remove Carina’s mask to allow for the oxygen. In any other situation, they would have teased her about it, but now it just felt like they were intruding. Her eyes never left her girlfriend, just waiting—hoping—while she clung to her hand. A gasp, a cough, a pause, and several more coughs caused a flood of relief to flow through Maya’s body.</p>
<p>“Hi, beautiful,” Maya whispered, blinking back tears as she rested their foreheads together. “You’re okay.” But Carina still seemed distressed, eyes searching for something. “He’s okay too,” she said softly, understanding the reason for her girlfriend’s anxiety.</p>
<p>Shifting away so that the siblings could have some time together, Maya took the opportunity to check that the approaching vehicles were the aid cars they requested. Unfortunately, that brought the woman into her line of sight and her fury reignited. Andy spotted it instantly but reacted too late, stumbling and catching air instead when she reached for her friend.</p>
<p>“Captain!”</p>
<p>It was Vic who performed the interception, her hands on Maya’s shoulders. Jack, however, was in no hurry to step in.</p>
<p>“She just tried to kill my girlfriend,” snapped Maya.</p>
<p>Arms wrapped around her torso as Andy caught up with her. “We don’t need you getting suspended as well.” Neither of them let go even though Maya had ceased her struggling, but they relaxed their grip and their hold went from restraining to comforting.</p>
<p>“Okay, call…”</p>
<p>“The police?” Travis couldn’t help finishing in a sceptical tone.</p>
<p>Closing her eyes briefly, Maya took slow breaths to tamp down her frustration. “One of the other aid cars will take her to the hospital and they can deal with PD. Gibson, go with her. And tell them she’s a sex trafficker.”</p>
<p>The initial surprise on her team’s faces quickly turned into outrage.</p>
<p>“Is she connected to the man from yesterday? Were they working together?” Vic demanded.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” she replied. “Andrew’s the one who told me.”</p>
<p>It was obvious that they had more questions but those would have to wait until later. Ben and Travis were getting ready to load Carina into their aid car. Also, a house was currently on fire.</p>
<p>After she was settled, Maya jumped inside. “Hey, I’m going to see you soon,” she promised, gently stroking her girlfriend’s cheek with the backs of her fingers.</p>
<p>Despite Maya’s attempts to stop her, Carina removed her oxygen mask so she could respond. “You shouldn’t come into the hospital.”</p>
<p>“Well then, I’m going to stand outside and FaceTime you.” That earned her a tired yet sweet smile. Brushing a kiss along her forehead, Maya let her lips linger there for a moment. “I love you.” The words lacked their usual awkwardness.</p>
<p>“<em>Ti amo anch’io</em>. Be careful.”</p>
<p>“Always am,” she winked.</p>
<p>She helped Carina put the oxygen mask on and pressed one more kiss to her hand. Stepping away slowly, she only let go when the distance forced her to.</p>
<p>Andy squeezed her arm as she climbed in with Andrew, and Vic closed the doors behind them.</p>
<p>“All right, 19, let’s put out this fire!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>